College Life
by AlexandraSklyarSolace
Summary: After a year of resting from the war against Gaia, Chiron decides to send the legendary couple off to college. CHARACTERS MAY BE SLIGHTLY OOC, HOWEVER MUAH WILL TRY MUAH BEST TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER. :) Rated T in case. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi, it's me again. This chapter story is just for fun, written by me and my best friend. Characters may be slightly OOC, but I'll my best to keep them in character.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THE PLOT BELONGS TO MY BEST FRIEND.**_

_**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER STORY IS WRITTEN FOR FUN, BUT WE WILL TRY TO KEEP IT FROM SUCKING REALLY BAD.**_

_**College Life**_

_(CHAPTER 1)_

It has been a year since the Giant War, the seven, being the older ones at camp, became mentors/instructors at camp.

"Lydia, go _in_! _IN_!" Percy instructed his student. Camp half-blood was having their annual games. The annual games are basically games played against/between cabins. But the rules have been changed. Since there are more, older half-bloods, like the Seven, at camp to help to teach, every senior counsellor, above the age of 18 will be assigned with some younger half-bloods as their students.

"Alex, M9!" Annabeth instructed _her _student.

Apparently, 'M9' was to attack, unarm and flip, like judo flip. Fortunately or unfortunately, Lydia was 4'9" and Alex was 5'6", since Lydia was shorter and faster, Alex had some difficulty trying to flip Lydia _**(A/N I don't know is it true, I just think that if the person is shorter by a lot and faster, it's somehow more difficult)**_. Lydia took this chance and flipped Alex instead. Having learnt Karate for years, Alex landed on her feet. The fight between the best students of the legendary couple went on for minutes. It was only when Alex did a back flip on to Lydia, pressing her down, did the fight end. "Poof!" Lydia exhaled in defeat.

After the games, Percy and Annabeth was called to the Big House by Chiron.

"We heard that you wanted to see us?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes," Chiron went straight to the point, "I've decided to send you two off to college."

_**A/N How was that? REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT IT'S OK, JUST REVIEW. Even though its written for fun I still want to know how you felt about it.:)**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N ndofndsonfksdnfknksdfndlfndkl, OH YA~ hehe… I don't really have anything to say. This chapy is just Chiron explaining why he is sending them off to college. Ya. Bear with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOOK AT CHAPY 1.**_

_**(CHAPY 2)**_

"Wha…What?" Percy stuttered. "Why?"

"Well, firstly, you are already of age. Secondly, I think that after the war – _wars_, you two, especially you two, should have a time off from… here."

"So you're sending us off to college? As vacation? Why do you hate us?" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth was trying to calm Percy, but it was obvious that she was compressing a smile.

Chiron explained, the edges of his mouth twitching slight upwards, "I'm not sending you two off to college, as _vacation_. I'm sending you to college, because I think that it would be a great opportunity for you two to go out in to the world to learn and experience a normal life, well, as normal as it can get, as an _adult_, of course."

"But- Fine…" Percy surrendered, only after earning a glare from Annabeth.

"So, when and where are we leaving?" Annabeth asked, excited.

"Tomorrow. All your books have already been bought for you. Here." Chiron passed the couple pieces of paper, each. "All, the things you need to know are on it. Your school, the place you'll live, etc. Now, as Dionysus will say, run along."

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I've decided to make Percy's and Annabeth's life in college, like random scenes of what's happening hope you don't mind. FYI, I'M NOT IN COLLEGE, THERE'S LIKE AT LEAST 5 YEARS FROM THAT TIME, AND IM AN ASIAN (I DON'T KNOW HOW THINGS WORK OVER THERE), SO MOST OF THE THINGS ARE MADE UP, CLASSES, SCHOOLS, ETC.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOOK AT CHAPTER ONE.**_

_**(CHAPY 3)**_

"Welcome to UTS, University of The Seas, the only school that only focuses on, well… the Seas. I'm Levi, I'll be your guide around school, for the day." The guy, so called 'Levi', said, smiling brightly. Percy looked around, the place's amazing! It is completely open, but not so… There wasn't doors anywhere to be seen, the classrooms are wide open with frames where the doors should have been. But of course, there was a reason for all these, the school was located by a private beach, facing the sea, emphasizing the part 'University of The Seas'.

"This way please, "Levi gestured to the left. "These are the dorms, each dorm will be shared between two students of the opposite gender. Don't worry, each dorm will be divided into two… sections on the inside." After explaining, Levi went on to the who's-going-to-be-rooming-with-who list. Percy ignored most of it, until his name was called, apparently he was to room with some girl named Sophia Jenson. Percy didn't really minds rooming with a girl actually, because he is a Seaweed brain. But little did he know, Sophia has already found her next target.

This is going to be interesting…..

_**The End of Chapy 3**_

_**A/N SO?!HOW WAS IT?! FOR THOSE THAT'S NOT AWARE, IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED….. SOME TIME TODAY, I JUST NEED TO DO MY HOMEWORK PEACE OUT!**_

_**BTW REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N For those that isn't aware, it's a double update, so read the previous chapter too. Ya. **_

_**Disclaimer: LOOK AT CHAPTER 1!**_

_(CHAPY 4)_

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Here's your schedule, room number, name of ur roommate, etc." The bespectacled desk lady handed Annabeth a few pieces of paper, pointing to each information, respectively. "Oh, by the way, all classes starts tomorrow. Hope you'll have a nice day and a good experience at UOA, University of Architecture." The desk lady then added, faking a smile that faded immediately as Annabeth left.

_**(DON'T WANT TO BREAK YOUR HEART, WANNA GIVE YOU A BREAKING LINE, LAH, LAH, LAH, LAH, LAH, LAH, LAH)**_

"R43…R43" Annabeth unlocked the door of her dorm and went in. _**(Of course she went in, is she going to throw her stuff in and sit in the hall?! Sorry, back to the chapy.)**_ The dorm was small, but big enough to have an average sized toilet, two average sized beds and two average sized beds. After unpacking for a while, the door suddenly burst opened, revealing a short, bespectacled brunette carrying two big boxes.

"Are you Laura Berlin?" Annabeth asked, eyeing the new comer suspiciously.

"You're Annabeth Chase?" The sentence came out more like a statement than a question. Laura, was too, eyeing Annabeth just as suspiciously.

Smiling, Annabeth said, "Hope you don't mind, but I've already set up on this side of the room."

"Eh, I don't really care. Anyway, I'm going around the school now, you wanna join?" Laura asked as soon as she cleared her suspicions and declared Annabeth 'okay' in her mind.

"Maybe some other time? I want to unpack and get ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, suit yourself. See ya."

Annabeth then made a mental note : She's alright…

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 4**_

_**A/N REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**_

_**Flames are very much welcomed **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N MORE REVIEWS….. PLEASE? ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTY 1**_

_(CHAPY 5)_

"Mr Jackson, could you know who the Roman and Greek gods/god of the Sea are/is? Mr Jackson? Mr Jackson!" Percy looked up, half awake. "Wha?"

Mrs Patterson repeated her question, a bit annoyed.

"Poseidon," _yarn_, "Neptune."

"Correct, but please pay attention, Mr Jackson, this is a warning."

…...

"Hey Percy, do you want to join us?" Sophia asked from the aqua blue table.

"Erm… never mind, I think I'll just somewhere… there." Percy pointed to an empty table at the furthest corner, with that, Percy left, leaving Sophia shocked. No guy, and I mean _no guy_ have _ever_ said no to her, but Sophia quickly regained composure, thinking that Percy was playing hard-to-get.

"So… Percy, do you have a girl in mind?" Sophia asked, leaning in to Percy.

"Ya…"Percy replied in a lovesick tone.

"Well, how's she like?"

"Blonde, Smart … Beautiful." Annabeth was all Percy could think of, as he brushed through his raven black hair. But judging by the smirk on Sophia's face, she had another idea. "And… Her grey eyes are just, amazing." _Woah wait, grey eyes?! _Sophia screamed, well not out loud, but she screamed… kind of.

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 5**_

_**A/N HOW WAS THAT?! WAS IT TERRIBLE? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N This chapter wasn't edited, so I apologise if it doesn't link or make sense, etc. **_

_**Disclaimer: look at chapter 1**_

_**(CHAPTY 6)**_

"Lady Iris, please accept my offer and show me Percy Jackson." _**(A/N is that how you iris message? I really need to re-read the series before the next book comes out, anyway lets continue.)**_ Annabeth threw a drachma into the air, only to see Percy drooling on his pillow, shirtless, again. For the past two weeks of school, they have been exchanging their timetables so they knew when and when not to call, in case their roommates accidently sees the message. In other words, Annabeth knows that he's rooming with a girl, a really pretty girl.

"Hey Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth 'shout-whispered', making Percy stir, but just a little. She then repeated it again and again, louder each time, until Percy was actually conscious, but that didn't last long, "Hey Wise-" _snore…_

"Percy!"

_Yarn_. "What?"

"Why do you always seem to be sleeping when I call you?"

"I have _a lot _of assignments to do!" Percy lazily protested.

"And you actually did them?' Annabeth knew her boyfriend would not even do a question, unless by force, much less an entire assignment.

"No…but I will!" Percy promised, but then added, "Sometime…"

"Oh really?" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Ya really."

"Okay I – Percy, Laura's coming! Bye!" Annabeth 'disappeared' before Percy could even say 'bye', leaving a shirtless pouting Seaweed Brain.

_**The End of chapter 6**_

_**A/N How was it?! Was it Bad? Was that what I asked for the previous chapter? Anyway, it was supposed to be a double update, since I couldn't really write long chapters and you guys want long chapters. But I have reasons, 1) I have writers block (minor) 2) Mid year exams start this Friday, and I haven't really revised. So, I was thinking, that you guys can pm me some ideas, though I can't guarantee that I would use it and I can't guarantee an update tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, Monday, Tuesday…. You get it. But I will try to post whatever I got as soon as possible.**_

_**REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Sup people :) Its been so long since I've updated and plus I'm free now so why not.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOOK AT CHAPTER 1. **_

_(CHAPTER 7)_

"Oh My Gods! Percy are you okay?" Annabeth squatted down, ignoring the amusing, envious stares around her. Percy Sat up and rubbed his head, "I think so..."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth smiled brightly, couldn't help it, she was happy and she wasn't going to hide it.

"I got enrolled here for my brilliant architect stuff," Percy flipped his short hair dramatically, "Of course I came to see you." They both laughed at the reminder of what Percy designed when Annabeth asked him to design his imaginary palace, lets just say privacy and beauty wasn't what he was aiming for.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain." They sat they on the grass hugging, kissing for a while until...

"Um..." Laura cleared her throat, "Annabeth? Who's this guy?"

Looking up, Annabeth brushes her jeans and introduced, "Laura, Percy. Percy, Laura."

"So this cute guy is the 'Seaweed Brain' you've been going on about." Annabeth blushed. "Aw, look she's blushing."

"You remind me a lot about my cousin, Thalia."

"You remind me of Annabeth's boyfriend." They all laughed.

The trio laughed and talked and laughed, they were having fun. The half-blood couple was completely unaware about the future be- I've said too much already.

As the Sun slowly sets down, the trio got up and was ready to leave. Percy seems to forget that he didn't go to this school, until Laura mentioned it.

"Annabeth, Saturday, old plan?" Annabeth replied with a nod, Percy kissed Annabeth goodbye and nodded 'goodbye' to Laura. He then proceeded to his hour drive back to school.

**_THE END OF CHAPTER 7._**

**_I tried to make it longer but failed, but no fear I will try it again some other time. Any way FYI, exams are not over yet so no guaranteed update. I hope that characters wasn't OOC, but I just cant help but think that they are. _**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;) OR ELSE... nothing will happen actually._**

**_OH YA I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED FOR ALL OF MY STORIES, USUALLY I WOULD PM ONE BY ONE BUT THERE ARE GUESTS AND IM ALSO LIKE OF BUSY-ISH. SO YA, THANKS!3_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N Hi!:) This is a quick update. Hope you like it, even if you don't, please do review and tell me why._**

**_Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? *Sighs* ME NO OWN PJO/HOO! *runs away sobbing*_**

**_(Chapter 8)_**

"Hey Annabeth," Percy pecked Annabeth on her cheek. They have been going to school 2 months now, but besides that one time when Percy went to Annabeth's school, they never really meet up in person, all they do was IM (Iris Message). The bad thing about being in different school was that their schedules were different, Annabeth just finished her exams but Percy's has yet to start, but it wasn't like he was going to study for it or anything, no.

"Hey, when will Sophia get back?"

"Its Saturday Annabeth, she's never in school on Saturday." Percy kissed Annabeth's nose, making her scrunch her nose.

"Oh," Annabeth then proceeded to sit on aqua blue and green bed, " since we're talking about Sophia, how's she like?"

"Um... she likes to wear a ton of make up, I've never seen her with out it. She... blonde, blue eyes, she's actually quite pretty," Annabeth flinched a bit, but faked a smile when Percy sat down beside her, "I think she would look pretty to without make up..."

"Do you guys get along well?"

"Okay... I guess? She always sits with me during recess, kind of... she'll always look for me - that reminds me I need to get her some eye moisture thing..."

"Why?"

"Every time I see her, her eyes keeps blinking, I think there's something in her eye or something..." Percy scratched his head. Annabeth has already thought of 50 ways she could do to Sophia for trying to flirt with Percy, the good thing was probably that Percy's a seaweed brain.

* * *

"Its getting late, I should go back." Annabeth stood after a day of cuddling and planning to go back to camp.

"But its Saturday, can't you stay?" Percy whined.

"But-" Percy pulled Annabeth down, onto him, and just like that the couple slept.

_The End of Chapter 8_

**_A/N OK THAT WAS KIND OF BAD, IM SORRY IF IT WAS ALMOST-ISH LLIKE THE PREVIOUS ONES BUT I DONT REALLY HAVE ANY IDEAS RIGHT NOW, AND MY BEST FRIEND IS REALLY BUSY, I COULD NOT GET HER TO HELP ME TO EDIT... SO HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_**

**_PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD I DO... _**

**_AND REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N I would like to thank 'Guest' for giving me this suggestion:)_**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own anything, plot belongs to 'Guest'._**

**_Oh ya, just so you guys know, I'm not in college so...ya._**

**_Hope you guys like it:)_**

**_(Chapter 9)_**

Sophia's head was throbbing, but can she say last night was worth it. But if Percy was there is would've been better, Sophia thought smirking. "Ow..." _Dang! _Was her head throbbing.

Her jaw dropped as she walked into the room. "Percy?" Sophia exclaimed, waking Annabeth. Annabeth sat up immediately at the sight of Sophia.

"Seaweed Brain...Percy...Perce." Annabeth said pushing Percy, trying to wake Seaweed brain.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked as kindly as she could manage while eyeing the Wisdom's daughter.

"My name's Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." Annabeth added as she felt the false friendliness her competition's voice. Feeling Percy starting to stir behind her, Annabeth turned while Sophia was having a mental debate.

_Girlfriend?! When did Percy have a girlfriend?! _

_Don't you remember? That day in the canteen, when you asked Percy whether he had a girl in mind? And he described 'her' with grey eyes and stuff?_A small voice inside her answered.

She eyed Annabeth once again when she turned back, then, she noticed Annabeth's grey eyes. Even her was stuck by the beauty of Annabeth's grey eyes. _Woah... _the small voice said. _Shut up! _she scolded, suddenly self-conscious about her dark blue eyes that she has always been confident about.

_Is this Sophia? It has to be._ Annabeth was, too, having a mental debate. "Um, who are you?" Annabeth knew who the blue eyed girl was, she just can't say it, not if it gives the girl any idea that Percy actually talked about her, well Annabeth asked ,but still.

"So...Sophia, Sophia Jenson." Sophia extended her arm towards Annabeth, just as Percy sat up.

"_Yawn..._ Oh hey Sophia, Annabeth this is- I see you two 've met." Percy eyes darted between the two girls as they glared at each other, still smiling though, but the tension between the girls just spelled, Competition.

**_the end of chapter 9_**

**_...I hope I got the plot line right... if I didn't I'm sorry... any way *awkward laughter* REVIEW?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BOTH 'Guest' and 'Kcool456' for your suggestions._**

**_TO KCOOL456: AS FOR YOUR SUGGESTION, IT WOULD PROBABLY COME IN LATERIN THE STORY, THEN THE TWO GIRLS WILL FIGHT:)_**

**_ANY WAY PEACE! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N Hi sorry for_**_ taking_**_ so long to update, again. Anyway this plot belongs to WisegirlAnnabethChaseinst. Hope you guys like it, if you don't its fine, just review._**

**_Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANYTHING, PLOT BELONGS TO WisegirlAnnabethChase._**

_(Chapter 10)_

"Get down!" Sophia hissed at her 'Boyfriend' for the hundredth time, as she pulled him down behind another bush, that clearly wouldn't hid either of them.

"Argh! I can't believe I've only asked for 50." Sophia's 'Boyfriend', Liam, muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Did you see which store did they went in?"

"A café."

"There're five cafés here, which one do you think they went in?"

"Oh let me see through this bush, oh wait, I _can't_!" Liam exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh stop whining, let's go."

* * *

"Percy? Annabeth? What a coincidence?" Sophia exclaimed, holding a Starbucks coffee, that she randomly took, in her hands.

"Wow! It really is a coincidence!" Percy, the Seaweed Brain, underline 'Seaweed Brain' exclaimed. "What are you- Is this your boyfriend?"

"Um... ya." Sophia hesitated, making Annabeth roll her eyes while sipping on her coffee. Sophia copied Annabeth, while Percy and Liam introduced themselves like how guys do, _yuck! Black coffee, _Sophia made a face but quickly cover it up with an oh-so-sweet smile towards her competition. Annabeth rolled her eyes once more, "So you're on a date?" Annabeth asked as Liam returned to Sophia's side, not touching her, at all, though.

"Well actually-" Liam started.

"Yes! Yes we are, this is Liam, my _boyfriend._" Sophia interrupted, shoving her hands into Liam's, glaring when he rolled his eyes and _tried_ to explain again.

"Cool." Percy said, sipping his, for some reason, _blue _soda.

"Well, we are late for our gathering now aren't we, Percy?" Annabeth glanced at the wall clock in the café.

"Oh my gods! We _are_ late! Bye Sophia! Bye Liam!" Percy quickly leaded Annabeth out the door, even before Sophia could ask to join in.

* * *

_**A/N ok I know that was not exactly what WisegirlAnnabethChase wanted, it lacked the Percabeth fluff I know, It was fluff-less and WisegirlAnnabethChase said that they could go for a pinic at central park, and I wrote gathering instead, I know and Im sorry. WisegirlAnnabethChase reminded me about CHB, not that I've forgotten, so I wrote gathering, Im sorry.**_

_**Im also sorry that it was ridiculously short, but Ive wrote shorter, I'll try to post another update, by today, but no guarantees, like I said before, though today was the last day of school for this semester, I have a lot of stuffs to do, a lot of camps, holiday homework, etc. P.S. I would not be able to post from 14/6 - 28/6, I would be overseas for a wedding.**_

_**Im sorry But please do review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/n I got this idea, I know it's gonna be a hard turn, but i'm still going with it. :) *sheepish smile...*_**

**_Disclaimer: me no own pjo/hoo, me only own this plot._**

**_(Chapy_**** 11)**"Travis was the great brother- the only brother, I'd ever ask for." All the campers, including Percy and Annabeth, were gathered around the big house, with teary eyes and stuffed noses. "If I could go back in time, I guess I would kick those monsters' butt and throw them into Tartarus. I know what you guys are thinking, _why not save Travis?_ Well, because I know he will achieve Elysium and be surrounded by hot demigod babes, like he had always wanted..." Connor let out a soft sad chuck, "What am I saying?" Connor muttered, pulling away from the mic and walked down the make shift stage. The only ones taking Travis' death harder than Katie and Connor was Percy and Annabeth.

Travis and Will Solace was on a quest to get back two young demigod, with a satyr, from a school that was, somehow, crawling with monsters. They made it to Thalia's tree, not yet crossed the barrier, when the Sebastian, the satyr, was caught but the monsters. Travis went to save Sebastian, but after he killed the two that had caught Sebastian, Travis realised he has fallen into a trap, they were surrounded by ten hellhounds, Sebastian was still not a fighter, at all, so they decided to make a run for it. Sebastian made it through the barrier, but just as Travis was about to cross the barrier, he was stabbed in the back by a monster, that remains unknown. The monster had dragged the knife down all the way to- killing Travis, was all Sebastian said.

* * *

"I can't believe that Travis is...dead." Percy quietly muttered to himself, as the couple sat in the car quietly, but apparently Annabeth heard it too.

"It was as if he was just pranking us yesterday and..." Annabeth absentmindedly continued the list, and soon enough she was breaking down, saying, "I don't want any one else to go... I don't want anyone else to go..." Percy embraced Annabeth in his arms, not saying a single word though.

Percy could say that 'It was alright', 'Don't worry' and 'Nothing's going to happen' but he won't because it wasn't alright, he, himself, was worried and they are _demigods_ for crying out loud. They might be able to defeat the monsters now, but it was only the matter of time before something stronger wins.

_THE END OF CHAPTER 11_

**_I don't know how I'm gonna connect this to my sto- AH HA! I got an idea! * evil laughter* _**

**_Anyway whether you liked it or not review._**

**_And again I know this was a hard turn, suddenly having a character death for no reason but this isn't for nothing, like I said just now the 'ah ha' was 'the clue'._**

**_bye... Imma go learn malay, (Me no malay but me school want me to learn malay...)_**


End file.
